Korriban
Korriban. Ancient birthplace of the Sith. Many believed that ruins were all that remained of their evil empire. The Sith Code :Peace is a lie, there is only passion. :Through passion, I gain strength. :Through strength, I gain power. :Through power, I gain victory. :Through victory, my chains are broken. :The Force shall free me. __TOC__ Behavioural Consensus Our time will come. We will prepare. We will grow stronger. While the republic rests in it's cradle of power, believing it's people will be safe. And protected. The Jedi are trusted to lead the republic. But they will be deceived, as our powers of the dark side will blind them. They assume no force can challenge them. But soon, finally, we will return. (Until that time is upon us, we play along with these rules set by the republic puppets Kongregate conduct). They will be deceived. And their republic will fall. Supreme Council Darth Lord: Nordavind Sith Commander: CyanideAndSugar Sith Lords: '''shorty5, gregger, Xexat, Aster11345 '''Sith Inquisitors: zombiepwner13 Sith Acolytes: lielocks, soolia Sith Assassins: gangkinz, getzugontensho Jester: SubvertRuin Inhabitants of Korriban adamb21212: AmaZone: Aster11345 autumfalls11: gangkinz: getzugontensho: gregger: lielocks: shorty5: soolia: Xexat: fredowski: Past Inhabitants (RIP) *adamb21212 The oldest member of the collaborative trinity. While he generally does most of the leg work, he also tends to do the goofiest and dumbest things of the three. * 7SOULS A friend of the bunch, though what he does is unknown. *Ac2743 That guy on the corner. Some what of a wanderer. *Cocaine_Cutter That drug dealer across the street. *Dragonman344 A class mate of shorty5. *Dragonsavior The oldest sister, the one who is attending college and generally doesn't have time for family. *EatMeDrinkMe DemonChicken's girlfriend. Always welcome. *fredowski An uncle, long history and always brings gifts to his nieces and nephews. *gangkinz He loves his tree. *Garnetrose The mother of the bunch. Always keeping her kids out of trouble. *getzugontensho The mortal enemy of shorty. Also, the friend of everyone else. *gregger A close friend of everyone. Pretty cool. *HannanHD Friends with monkey. No one knows why he's here really. *Ir0nFalcon Meh. Who cares? *lanceluvsboom Another school friend. *lielocks The sweet sister. Always kind to others and helping as much as she can. *Miyuki_Nakurama A friend of everyone. Though it is un-varified she may very well have a crush on shorty! *moonerdizzle Brother of Demon. Friend of all. *Mxax The weird uncle. Not much can legally be said. *pickleskins A little weird, but free to stay. *rockprincess568 Very close friends of zombiepwner. She comes to family parties and such. *shorty5 The youngest member of the collaborative trinity. He comes with many ideas while rarely having the motivation to proceed with them. *Subeka A family friend. *SubvertRuin The perverted uncle. We try our best to keep clear of him. *TailsdaFox A classmate of shorty. *urbanpenguin Who knows? *Xexat The middle brother of the collaborative trinity. He gives moral support to many while being fairly passive about most of their activities. *xXDemonChickenXx Boy friend of EatMeDrinkMe. He's nice to have around. *zombiepwner13 About the same age as rockprincess. Always doing her own thing but likes to mess around. *zztruemonkey Some weird guy, not sure where he came from. Room owner Nordavind Moderators CyanideAndSugar: "Watch the caps" zaraki History Chronological list containing the different names and previous owners of this room. *The Castle - EmilyG (She made the room) *The Castle - Everlovely *Hypnotic Antibiotics - AmarynAnesthetic *Hypnotic Antibiotics - jimgreer (room disowned) *Hypnotic Antibiotics - Nordavind *Korriban - Nordavind Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with popular culture references Category:Chat rooms for any language Category:Chat rooms without room owners